Fandango
Fandango - to Śluzaki typu Światło. Nie nadają się do walki, ale posiadają bardzo duże pokłady Śluzaczej Energii, którą mogą wspomagać inne śluzaki np. Medyka, równiez dzięki ich energii większość pieczar jest zdrowa. Prawdopodobnie duża ich część żyje w Dziesiątkowej Jaskini. Mają bardzo duże poczucie humoru. 'Wystepowanie' Śluzaki Fandango wystepjuą pospolicie w całej Slugterze, dlatego można je spotkać niemal w każdej jaskini. Większość z nich zamieszkuje Jaskinie Dziesiątkową i Miasto Króla Miotaczy.thumb|270px|Fandango z [[brudny Łobuz|Brudnym Łobuzem, Bubbaleon'em i Flaringiem]] 'Wygląd' 'Protoforma' Fandango to jasno niebiesko-czerwony śluzak. Na brzuszku jest jasnoniebieski, a głowę, uszy i reszta ciała są czerwone. Jego tęczówki mają fioletowy kolor. Ma na głowie coś w rodzaju rogów, które są zakrzywionej do tyłu i dwie czerwone plamki. Z buzi wystają mu trzy zęby - jeden na dole i dwa na górze. 'Transformacja' thumb|270px|Transformacja FandangoPo transformacji ma ciemniejszą, niebieską głowę. Jego spody łap są jasno niebieskie, a reszta jest czerwona. 'Umiejętności' 'Protoforma' *Utrzymuje siedlisko śluzaków w zdrowiu i harmonii, dzięki ciału wyjątkowo bogatemu w Śluzaczą energię. *Można się nimi posłużyć jak akumulatorem który ładuje urządzenia np. Terraportal. 'Transformacja' *'Dyno doładowanie (Dynoboost)' - śluzak zwiększa stężenie Śluzaczej mocy na obszarze dookoła siebie. Zwiększa to moce śluzaków przebywających na obszarze. *'Levelest' - śluzak przy wystrzeleniu wraz z innym śluzakiem znacząco zwiększa jego moce. Sposoby użycia ataku: **Wystrzelony razem z innym śluzakiem wiruje wokół niego, łącząc się z nim niczym w Fuzyjnym Strzale, zwiększając siłę jego ataku. **Wystrzelony razem z innym śluzakiem przechwytuje jego atak kulą energii, którą potem rzuca w stronę wroga. Wzmocnienie jest znaczące: wzmocniona chmura smrodu Wzdętośluzaka przy zderzeniu wyzwoliła spory wybuch smrodu, który działa niczym dość mocna eksplozja, co widać gdy wybuch odepchnął Żelaznego Wojownika (odcienk "The lady and the sword"). *HealingToxis- Ulecza Ghule Jak Boon Doc oraz polepsza Śluzaki w Wnyce Fuzyjny Strzał *'SuperCure' - z Medykiem - tworzy kulę światła, z której sypią się iskry, zdolne uleczyć efekty użycia ghula Vamparo. 'Ciekawostki' *Śluzak ten został pokazany w pojemniku do Ghulowania w odcinku "Kompania Śluzaków" co udowadnia, że Ghul tego Śluzaka istnieje. *Pomimo jego nieprzydatności w walce często pojawia się w filmikach z serii Slugisodes podążał za innymi śluzakami do kryjówki Shane'a. *Jego jasno-niebieskie'' dziury to obszary posiadające ''energię. Można z tego wywnioskować, że u tych śluzaków płynie błękitna krew. *Kształtem ciała przypomina Pajęczaka. *W Kodeksie Shane'ów widać stronę, na której był Fandango. *Fandango posiadają najwięcej Śluzaczej Energii ze wszystkich śluzaków w Slugterze. *Kilkanaście takich śluzaków może pomóc Medykowi usunąć źródło Mrocznej Wody. *Dzięki tym śluzakom i Medykowi, Jaskinia Dziesiątkowa została uratowana. *Medyk zastąpił Fandango w obronie bariery. *W odcinku "Cienie i światło" w pewnym momencie było widać oddaloną, trójwymiarową transformację Fandango, która z twarzy jakby przypominała Flaringo. *Po transformacji z tyłu na górze ma jakby ''''wtyczkę", ''której nie widać w serialu, gdyż jest zasłonięta przez Śluzaczą Energię. *Fandango mają duże poczucie humoru co widać w odcinku "Cienie i światło", kiedy wywracają Pronto uciekając przed nim. * Gdyby nie on i inne Śluzaki to pieczary by poumierały. * Pomagają Medykom w leczeniu śluzaków i ghuli. * Niektóre urządzenia ładuje się Fandango. * Chodziasz mają wiencej energi niż medyk to medyk jest silniejszy Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Energia Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzacza Energia Kategoria:Kodeks Shane'ów Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Primo Presto Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Dzikie plemiona z poza 99 jaskiń Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Sleed